1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn for use in setup in a weft knitting machine. The yarn in accordance with the present invention is especially useful when setup is required for each garment.
2. Description of Related Art
Two methods of weft knitting are known. One of them is a continuous method in which one garment is connected to another by means of a raveling cord or the like. In the other of the known methods, a single garment constitutes a batch of knitting.
A significant feature of the continuous method is predicated on the point that it is only at the time of beginning to knit a first garment that stitches are formed by means of a yarn for use in setup.
The advantage offered by this method consists in the point that, even if the first garment is defectively knitted, the second and the succeeding garments can be of excellent fabrics.
The other of the known methods, in which each garment constitutes a unit of weft knitting, is suited for a flexible manufacturing system to cope with diversified demands for knitted goods, and is in the limelight from the standpoint of resource-saving and labor-saving efforts and in view of the fact that knitters are studying the ways of adding more value to their goods and using high-grade materials such as wool.
At each time of beginning to knit a garment by the latter method, stitches are formed by means of a yarn for use in setup. Suitable tension is exerted on them while knitting proceeds. This method can remove of the losses which have so far been arising out of the cutting process and have mounted to 20 to 30 percent even under normal conditions. Thus, this method provides an efficient means for making full use of the fabrics.
Unlike the continuous method, the latter method does not include a waste course and obviates the necessity of providing a process for disposing of waste products.
Furthermore, the latter method allows a knitting process and a sewing process to be directly connected to each other in a production line, because a single garment constitutes a batch of knitting. Thus, this method improves production efficiency and the reduces of time required for knitting.
In either of the above-described known methods, machine sewing thread made of polyester or nylon fibers, or acrylic waste yarn is commonly used for setup.
From the standpoints of abrasion resistance, tensile strength and elasticity, however, the above-mentioned machine sewing thread and waste yarn are far from satisfactory for use in setup. Machine sewing thread is in want of elasticity, although it has mechanical strength. Waste yarn is in want of mechanical strength, although it has elasticity to some extent.
Knitting needles slightly vibrate and machine sewing thread or waste yarn used for setup undergoes tension while knitting proceeds. Therefore, when machine sewing thread having little elasticity or waste yarn having insuficient mechanical strength is used for setup, this tension makes the waste yarn susceptible to breakage, while the machine sewing thread, which is in went of elasticity, is apt to slip out of the knitting needles.
Consequently, knitted goods are apt to have irregular stitches.
These problems are especially serious in the second one of the above-described known methods, because that method is accompanied by high frequency in use of the yarn for setup.